That One Morning
by kich
Summary: Bosco wakes up with a slight pain in his side but dismisses it and goes to work where he learns that, well you'll just have to read and find out. :-)Sorry it took so long to post this chapter i've been looking at high schools.
1. Default Chapter

As Bosco woke up he felt weary and lost, he noticed beads of sweet rollin down his face. "What the hell?" Bosco asked himself as he got up and got dressed to go to work.  
  
When Bosco made it to the precinct he received tons of stars as he quietly walked down the hall to locker room. "Hey....Bosco." Faith said as she looked up to see that Bosco was incredibly pale. "Hey." Bosco whispered out as he walked over to the mirror and looked into it and noticed that he was indead pale. "Bosco you feelin' ok today?" Davis asked when he stepped out from behind a locker along with Sully, both of them had concern etched into their faces. "Ya im ok, why do you ask?" Bosco said trying his best to not show the pain that had suddenely formed from inside his stomach. "I don't know it's just that you don't look so good." Sully said as he stepped closer to Bosco. "Ya well so what if I don't feel good it's my business." Bosco said as he oppened his locker and quickly got dressed and made his way to roll call.  
  
In roll call Bosco healed onto his left side like if it was in a great deal of pain. Faith, Sully and Davis all seemed to have theit eyes traned on Bosco the hole time. "Something is wrong." Sully whispered over to Faith. "Look at him hes in pain, you can just tell by looking at him." He said with concern. "Ya well we'll ask him again after roll call." Faith whispered back.  
  
After roll call Bosco slowly got up from the chair he sat in and made his way outside. "Hey Bosco." Davis said as Faith and Sully followed behind him. "Wuz up?" Davis asked hopeing to get an answer, but all he got was a soft moan from Bosco. "Hey Bosco man you ok?" Davis kept on pushing him to answer. "Leave...." Bosco said as he went to start desending the stairs of the pricinct. Bosco suddenely stopped and staggered forward. "Bosco!" Faith yelled out as she and Sully started to run towards him. Davis managed to catch him before he fell down the stairs and slowly brought Bosco's body back down to the ground where it rested. Bosco's eyes where open wide in pain and confussion. "Bosco you ok, please tell us whats wrong." Faith pleaded. "I...I don't... know, I ...woke up...like this, this morning." Bosco managed to say in between short, shallow breaths. "Oh man." Davis said and turned to Faith and Sully. "He has a temperature, and it's high." He said with concern. "Bosco I'm gonna check somethings out ok tell me if it hurts." Sully said as he made hi way to Bosco's stomach area and started to unbotton his shirt and slowly took off his vest and started to probe and feel Bosco stomach." Bosco does this hurt?" Sully said as he poke at Bosco's stomach. "Noo." He whispered out. Sully then moved down to Bosco's appendix."AWWW!" Bosco screamed out and started to squrim weakly. " Oh crap it's what I thought it would be." Sully said with disappointment. "What. what is it?" Faith asked with a concernd face. "It's his appendix." Sully said as he hung his head and looked down at Bosco who was in great pain. "Help..me..make it...stop." Bosco whispered out. "Davis let's get him to our squad car." Sully said. Davis then picked Bosco up like if he were a small child. "Ow Ow Ow." Bosco cried out in sheer pain. "Sh sh Bosco it's gonna be ok." Faith said as she followed close behind. "Quick Davis put him in the back, lay him down." Sully said when he opened the door and turned back to Davis. "Faith get in and watch over Bosco." Davis said. After Faith got in he gently placed Bosco in with her. "Sh everything is alright." Faith said as she smoothed out his wet hair from all the sweet that fell from his forehead. "Im scared Faith... it hurts so..much...Ow ow." Bosco rasped out as Sully started up the car a Davis turned on the siren and Sully floored it. "55 charlie we are transporting Officer Boscorelli to the hospital." Davis reported over the radio. On the way to the hospital Sully ran over dumps and on each one they had to listen to Bosco's painful cries for releaf from the tramendious pain. Davis turned around to look at Bosco, he was shocked to find that he had paled so much since they left the precinct. "We're almost there." he said as they ran over to yet another bump in the road and watched Bosco cry out again. 


	2. Whats Wrong?

"Oh gawd how much pain can a man handle?" Sully asked from the front while he drove through the busy streets of New York.  
  
"I don't know and I don;t tend to find out, how much farther.?" Faith said as she smoothed out Bosco's damp hair. "It hurts...Faith.  
  
..so bad... make it ...sto...OWowow!"Bosco started, but was inturupted by a flare of pain that suddenly shot through his body.  
  
"I know it does, just hang on." Faith whispered with tears in her eyes. "Where here!" Davis called out when they entered the  
  
emergency room entrence. Davis and Sully got out first, Davis opened the back door as Faith climbed out first then Sully slowly dragged  
  
Bosco out. "AHH!" Bosco histed from between his clenched teeth as Sully dragged him out causing more pain to flare through him.  
  
"Sorry." Sully said back when he realized that he had caused more pain for Bosco. Sully then picked Bosco up like a small child and  
  
carried him in through the doors, "We need a doctor here!" Sully yelled out. Thats when they were rushed by a large group of Nurses and  
  
one Doctor. "What do we have here?" the doctor asked as they lied Bosco down on a gurney. "It's his appendix." Sully said as he, Davis,  
  
and Faith followed them down the hall. "Ok, you'll have to wait here." the doctor said blocking their path way then turning to follow the \  
  
nurses to the OR.  
  
It has been one hour since he was wheeled in when the doctor walked up to them in the waiting room. "Hi, your all here for  
  
Officer Boscorelli, am I right?" he asked. "Yes we are." Faith said then accepting the doctor's extended hand. "How is he?" Faith asked.  
  
"Well he is in the recovery room right now, he was very lucky that you brought him in that soon." the doctor said. "Why do you say that?" Davis asked confussed. " I say that because when we were removing his appendix it exploded in my own hands, if that would have exploded in him he would have been very very sick and have a good chance of dieing." the doctor said in amazment. "Wow, can we go see him?" Faith asked yet another question. "Yes you may, but he is resting right now." the doctor said ledding them down the hall to where Bosco was. When they entered they were greeted by a small figure sleeping on the bed with an IV hooked up to the figure.  
  
"Holy." Sully said as all three of them advanced forward to Bosco. Faith picked up Bosco's left hand that was hooked up to the IV and held it in her hands. "Bosco?" she called out quietly. "Bosco wake up." she whispered. Sully and Davis looked on, watching and woundering when Bosco would open his eyes. Bosco then slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, there you are Bosco." Davis said patting him on the leg. "You had us worried there for a few." Davis said. "Ya, me too." Bosco whispered. "Why do you say that?" Faith asked. "I thought that I won't make it." he whispered out to them. "Oh Bosco with the way Sully was driving you made it just in time." Davis said, but then receiving a look from Sully. " How are you?" Sully asked. "I've been better." Bosco said out tiredly. "I think we should let you rest and come check in on you later." Davis said as he and Sully left the room. "Ya that would be a good idea, you do need your rest." Faith said as she bent down and kissed Bosco on the forehead then placing his hand back down on the bed. "Byies." Bosco called out as he fell into the darkness of sleep. "Get well soon." Faith whisperd into the room before closing the door.  
  
A few hours later Bosco woke up to see a vase of flowers and two balloons next to him on the table that read "Get Well Soon." he then noticed a card that was attached to the bottom of the two balloons. He grabbed it and opened it. Inside read,  
  
Dear Bosco,  
  
This is from everyone in the 55th precinct, the fire department and the EMS unit wishing you the best and full speedy recovery  
  
from your latest injury. Hope you don't miss your appendix already cause you'll never see them again.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Your Friends (the ones you think you have) ;-) j/k  
  
Bosco let out alittle laugh and closed it back up. When he did he spied Leu standing at the end of his bed. "Hey." Bosco said out  
  
tiredly. "Hey Bosco, get better we need a man, we're short without you." Leu said moving to Bosco's left side. "Aw thats so sweet of you." Bosco said sarcastically. "Ya well im not being sweet im giving you an order Bosco and I expect you to follow it." Lue said and with that he left the room laughing. "HAHA very funny." Bosco called out after him. Bosco then fell back into his pillow and thanked God for giving him friends like the ones he was blessed with. "Thank you God." Bosco said as he fell asleep.  
  
Dedicated to my Friends CCA and Dem. :) thanx for helping me and guiding me through my fanfics. 


End file.
